Lo Que Siempre Soñé
by Yuuko MandaviYohoho
Summary: Ella nunca esperó una vida emociante porque no sabía que era el amor, nunca lo recibió, lo más parecido era el cariño y confianza que le transmitía su mejor amiga, pero nada más, ni siquiera por parte de su familia. Sin embargo, su vida da un vuelco, alguien revolucionará su vida y la pondrá patas arriba.
1. Capítulo 1: Bocadillos y algo más

**Notas del autor:**

-Bien, os dejo este fic que no está basado en ningún anime, manga, libro, serie televisiva… Todo proviene de mi imaginación, así que si no está en el sitio correcto, avisadme, por favor, y lo rectificaré.

-Las marcas que puedan salir a lo largo de la historia en por detallar, no quiero sacar ningún beneficio, sin animo de lucro, mi único objetivo es mi disfrute a la hora de escribir y la del espectador al leerlo.

-Por otro lado, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

-Esta historia se sitúa en España, es por eso que los nombres son de este país.

-Su lenguaje es obsceno y habrá un posible lemon.

-Los pensamientos estarán escritos en_ cursiva._

**¡Buenas, criaturitas del señor! ¡Pues aquí os dejo este fanfic! Solo deciros que espero que lo disfruteis lo mismo y tanto como yo lo he disfrutado mientras lo escribía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Bocadillos y algo más**

Suena el despertador, ese estúpido aparato que te impide sumirte en ese éxtasis de paz y tranquilidad al que las personas llamamos _sueños_.

Al lado del despertador se encuentra una joven gruñendo, adormilada. En cuanto en despertador hace su trabajo, acto seguido se tapó ambos oídos con la almohada en un intento de no escuchar ese irritante sonido, pero sabía que no podía quedarse el resto de la mañana metida en la cama y a regañadientes decide incorporarse, sentándose en el filo de la cama dejándose ver con un sencillo pijama formado por un pantalón corto rosa son algunas rayas naranjas y blancas transparentadas por el fondo rosado, a modo de cuadros; y una camiseta morada, de tirantes y con dos botones abrochados en la parte superior. ***1**

Con el dorso de las manos se aclara la vista, apartando algunas legañas junto a un bostezo. Mira el calendario: 15 de septiembre. Por desgracia hoy empiezan las clases, un nuevo curso, nuevas amistades, nuevos profesores…todo es nuevo.

Aunque este es su cuarto año en el instituto, aun no acaba de acostumbrarse a las novedades, aparte de la pereza que suponía el cambio: vacaciones de verano-vuelta a estudiar.

Ella: una persona que solo se centra en sus prioridades, estudiar y cuidar de si misma mientras sus padres se ausentaban durante un tiempo para cuidar de su abuela, la cual vive en el extranjero.

Nunca le preocupo nada más, la poca compañía que tenía era la de su perro y su mejor amiga, Elvira. Aunque ese mismo día llegaría ala ciudad su primo, Francisco, para hacerle compañía y no se quedase sola en casa.

Una vez terminó de asearse, desayunar y vestirse, se dispuso a salir de la casa para ir al instituto.

Su vestimenta era bastante sencilla: pantalones vaqueros de pitillo, largos; una camiseta de manga corta, gris y con una carita fucsia; unas zapatillas mustang de lona color gris al igual que la camiseta; y, por último, echó su cabello castaño, largo y bastante liso, hacia un lado, a modo de flequillo.

Cogió sus auriculares negros con una franja azul, se los colocó al cuello y se acomodó la mochila a la espalda.

Bajó las escaleras desde la cuarta planta, hasta llegar al portal, abrió la puerta y giró a la izquierda, rumbo al instituto, colocándose los cascos en las orejas.

La música que escuchaba dependía de su estado de ánimo, el cual estaba por los suelos: sus padres estarían en el extranjero durante un tiempo indefinido; su mejor amiga había sido colocada en una clase diferente a la suya y eso de hacer amistades…no era su fuerte; el mundo se le venía encima porque…se sentía sola…

Encendió su reproductor de música y ni paró a pensar en un grupo de música, solo le dio al botón para reproducir la última canción que escuchó.

Era rap, una canción bastante triste y que iba acorde con sus sentimientos en ese preciso momento.**  
**

Él camina solo (sí),

Siempre lo ha hecho.

Pisa cada charco,

Se siente en su derecho.

Siempre minoría entre

La minoría.

Intruso entre amigos,

Intruso entre familia.

Intenta ahogar una carcajada, sin duda había dado en el clavo. Tenía razones para sentirse así.

Si mientes o no,

Es algo que no le preocupa.

Te mira y te sonríe pero,

No te escucha.

Él camina solo y tú,

No eres él.

El tiempo es pintura

Y él no encuentra su pincel.

Sigue caminando, absorta en la canción y el sentimiento que transmite, sin percatarse de que había conseguido atraer la atención de alguien.

Su mundo: su burbuja,

Y así crece.

Aprendió a seguir recto

Cuando el camino crece.

Perdió la fe,

Quizá nunca la tuvo.

Prende llamas invisibles

Para el mundo,

Dejan que se queme

Y así solo se consume:

Siempre fuerte pero,

No es inmune.

Dejan que se queme

Y así solo se consume

No te derrumbes, eh,

No te derrumbes.

Suspira pesadamente, lo que le permite desconectarse de la canción al escuchar como alguien la llamaba por su nombre.

-¡Bea! –Gritó una muchacha de pelo negro que le llegaba un poco más debajo de las orejas. De ojos azules y piel clara.**  
**

La aludida paró la canción y se giró hacia donde procedía la voz, sonriendo.

-Por fin… -Dijo la muchacha, una vez llegó a la altura de su amiga.

-Lo siento, Inma, es que no te escuchaba con la música puesta –Se disculpó ella, quitándose los cascos de las orejas, soltando una pequeña risa.

-Ya te vale, llevo como media hora llamándote, mujer –Refunfuñó la de ojos azules hinchando los mofletes cual niña pequeña.

-Lo siento, lo siento –Repitió sacando la lengua a modo de burla, a lo que ambas echaron a reírse.

Comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada del instituto, que se encontraba a pocos metros de ellas.

-Oye… -Llamó Inma a su acompañante, que la miró con una pequeña sonrisa- Te voy a echar mucho de menos en clase… -Dijo, extendiendo los brazos para abrazarla.

-Y yo a ti, idiota –Contestó Bea, abrazándola. Inma era bastante más alta que ella, así que la diferencia de altura era notable.

-Joder... ¡deja de crecer! –Bufó Bea, antes de echarse a reír.

-¿Perdón?

Y entre risas y más risas, cada una se marchó a sus respectivas clases.

Entró en su aula, en la cual ya había bastantes personas. Decidió sentarse al lado de la ventana, más o menos a la mitad, no muy atrás ni muy cerca del profesor.

Echó una ligera vista a los que iban a ser sus compañeros este curso.

Nada que le llamase la atención.

Una vez sonó el timbre, dando a entender que las clases comenzaban oficialmente, entró el profesor, que por lo visto, les impartiría Biología.

La clase fue algo entretenida con esto de las presentaciones, pero al fin de cuentas, no causaba verdadero interés en la muchacha.

Una vez acabaron las tres primeras clases, tocaba el descanso, así que se dispuso a ir a la cafetería a comprarse un bocadillo, las tripas le rugían como nunca.

Salió lo más pronto que pudo de la clase para llegar a su destino antes que aquello se convirtiese en una matanza por ver quien llegaba antes a la barra.

Camina por el largo pasillo, en el cual no había mucha gente, visualizando a lo lejos la cafetería.

-Venga…a la izquierda y llegaré a mi paraíso… -Murmuró, divertida, antes de doblar a dicha dirección. Eureka, no había moros en la costa.

-Buenas, Antonio –Saludó Bea al encargado de la cafetería, un señor de unos cuarenta años, de ancha panza y de rostro algo aguileño, pero de carácter cálido.

-Vaya, hola, Bea.

-Ponme uno de…jamón y queso.

-¡Marchando uno de jamón y queso! –Repitió él, entrando en la cocina para preparar el pedido.

Metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar el dinero de este.

-A ver…. Cincuenta céntimos…ochenta… Mierda… -Murmuró al ver que faltaba dinero, cuarenta céntimos para ser exactos.

Miró a su alrededor a ver si había algún conocido al que pedirle dinero prestado, pero nada, no había nadie, pero, de repente, s ele encendió la luz al final del túnel: encima de una pileta habían una moneda de cincuenta céntimos, una de veinte y otra de cinco.

No era muy partidaria al robar, pero una urgencia es una urgencia y sabía que Antonio era muy pesetero y no le gusta que le deban dinero, así que estiró el brazo hacia el mostrador y cogió la moneda de cincuenta metiéndola rápidamente en su bolsillo.

Poco después llegó Antonio con un bocadillo.

-Muchas gracias –Dijo, algo nerviosa, dejando el dinero en el mostrador.

Iba a marcharse con el bocadillo cuando el dependiente le llamó.

-Bea, espera, que te tengo que devolver diez céntimos.

-No pasa nada, quédatelos –Respondió, riendo nerviosamente.

Y sin más interrupciones, se dispuso a salir de la cafetería…el problema es que alguien le esperaba en la puerta, impidiéndole salir.

-Eh… ¿Quieres algo? –Preguntó la chica, algo molesta, echándola un ligero vistazo al muchacho.

Era algo más alto que ella, de pelo corto y revuelto de color castaño y de ojos marrones vestía unos pantalones vaqueros oscuros, zapatillas de deporte color verdey una camiseta marrón lodo con la cara de un Goomba.**  
**

El chico se inclinó lo suficiente como para intimidarla, sonreía, una sonrisa que no ayudaba a relajarla.

-He visto como cogías el dinero…bueno, MI dinero… -Murmuró, haciendo hincapié en ese _mi- _Se lo dejé ahí a Antonio porque iba un momento al baño.

-¿Q-Qué dinero? -Preguntó una muy nerviosa Bea.

-No te hagas la tonta…

-L-Lo siento…no lo sabía, es que…me faltaba dinero…

-Sería tan bonito ir a la Jefa de Estudios y contárselo… Sabes lo mal que lleva eso del robo.

-¡No, por favor! –Suplicó ella, exasperada.

-Bueno…una cita a lo mejor lo arregla.

La chica se quedó perpleja, ¿cómo?

-Ni de coña, puedes meterte tu dinero por donde te quepa.

-Bueno, bueno…me conformo con que mañana me invites a algo, ¿qué te parece el trato? Yo no me chivo y tú me invitas a un bocadillo en compensación por robarme parte del dinero –Dijo él, extendiendo la mano.

Ella dudó un instante, genial, le había tocado el chulo de turno.

-Está bien… -Contestó, estrechándole la mano a ese extraño muchacho. Su mano estaba algo fría, pero su contacto era bastante agradable, tanto, que hizo enrojecerse levemente e, incómoda, salió por patas de la estancia.

Una vez quedó libre, se dispuso a irse al patio, donde la esperaría Elvira, solo que alguien la agarró por la cintura y susurró al oído con una voz forzadamente ronca:

-Bea.

Esta, con un respingo, se giró rápidamente, alertada, pero esto cambió al ver que era su amiga.

-¡Joder, Inma, ya te vale! –Bufó.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! –Contestó ella, intentando no reírse- Pero cuéntame, tía, ¿qué hacías hablando con Rubén?

-¿Quién? –Preguntó ella, ladeando la cabeza.

-Ya sabes, el buenorro ese con el que acabas de hablar.

-Ah, te refieres al imbécil ese…

-Tía, pero si es todo un portento de hombre, ¿lo has visto bien?

-Si, si que lo he visto, pero ¿qué quieres que te diga? Es un chulo…

-¿Y qué ha pasado? ¡Cuenta, cuenta! –Dijo ella, tirándola del brazo hacia un banco.

-Pues…verás… Fui a la cafetería a por un bocata, me di cuenta de que me faltaba dinero, pero vi que había unas monedas en el mostrador y…las cogí prestadas, pero…por lo visto, ese tal…. ¿Rubén? Se las había dejado ahí a Antonio para que se cobrase mientras él le hacía el bocata e iba al baño… Rubén me pilló y el muy burro me dijo que me perdonaba la deuda si…tenía una cita con él… -Gruñó, hinchando los mofletes cual cría.

-¿Qué? ¡Vas a follar! –Gritó una eufórica Inma, alzando los brazos al aire.

-¡Tía! –Gritó ella, mientras sus mejillas tomaban un enorme tono carmesí- ¡Le dije que no y el respondió que con que le invitase a un bocata le bastaba, burra!

-¡¿Le has rechazado?! ¡¿Pero tú estás bien de la cabeza?! –Chilló, perpleja.

-Mira, déjalo…me voy al baño, ahora vuelvo… -Refunfuñó ella, dándole una bocado a su apetitoso desayuno.

Tras algunas burlas por parte de Elvira hacia Beatriz, volvieron a empezar las clases.

Con algo de pesadez, caminó hacia su aula, sentándose en el mismo sitio en el que se sentó en la clase anterior.

Apoyó su codo en la mesa y su cabeza en la mano, la clase de matemáticas le aburría soberanamente y no porque no prestase atención, si no porque le resultaba demasiado sencillo.

-Pss…aprovechada –Escuchó detrás suyo, pero lo ignoró, no iba con ella- …tú, aprovechada… -Volvió a escuchar a sus espaldas, y sin saber por qué, se giró lo suficiente como para comprobar si iba con ella o no.

-Por fin te giras, aprovechada… -Sonrió el susodicho, moviendo los dedos de su mano derecha, cuyo brazo se apoyaba en la mesa, un gesto claramente de burla.

_-No puede ser… ¿Qué demonios hace este imbécil en mi clase y…sentado detrás mió? _

**Continuará**

* * *

**TU COMENTARIO ES MI SUELDO**

**Notas:**

-Rubén está basado tanto físico como morlamente en el Youtuber **elrubiusOMG**.

-La canción que escucha Bea es _Mostruo_, del disco _Rutilismo_, de autor **JPelirrojo y Curricé**.

**Otras Notas:** Si...estaba escribiendo el fic: A lifetime with you, pero si no lo estoy continuando es por motivos personales, pero intentaré continuarlo en cuanto pueda, lo siento.

Por otro lado: **Intentaré subir capítulos cada dos semanas, probablemente los domingos, no creo que pueda antes porque con esto de que empieza el instituto solo me dejarán tocar el ordenador una hora diaria, lo que quiere decir que me costará llegar a tiempo, perdonadme.**

**Roronoa Yuuko.**


	2. Capítulo 2: Vuelta a casa

Muy buenas, criaturas del señor. Bien, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo, ¡disfrutadlo!

**Notas del autor:** en este capítulo y en otros tantos...voya hacer un gran hincapié en la importancia que tiene la música en la vida diaria y, la verdad, esta tendrá un papel importante en la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Vuelta a casa.**

¿Cómo podía tener tan mala suerte? ¿Había hecho algo malo en otra vida?

No lo sabía, pero esto era demasiado. Vaya tres horas que le había dado ese imbécil. Que si aprovechada esto…que si aprovechada lo otro…

-Aprovechada… -Murmuraba Rubén en voz baja para que el profesor que estaba impartiendo la clase no les pillase hablando.

-Deja de llamarme así, joder –Contestó Bea, exasperada.

-Pues dime tu nombre… Mira, yo me llamo Rubén.

La muchacha, aprovechando que el profesor salió un momento de la clase porque el conserje le solicitaba, suspiró a la vez que se giraba lo suficiente como para visualizar al chico, que estaba inclinado sobre la mesa para hablarle.

-Bea…

-Bea, ¿eh? No suena mal… No importa, te seguiré llamando aprovechada.

-Joder…

Una vez acabaron las clases, salió escopeteada en busca de Inma y despedirse de ella hasta el día siguiente.

Hoy iba a ser un día muy largo…pues además de que acababa de empezar un nuevo curso, esa misma tarde le tocaba recoger a su primo, tres años mayor que ella, que tenía quince.

-¡Ey, Inma! -Llamó la morena a su amiga, una vez se acercaba a ella. La aludida se giró y cuando la visualizó, dejó mostrar una radiante sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te han ido las clases? –Preguntó ella, sonriente a la vez que se colgaba la mochila al hombro.

-Genial, si no fuese porque el incordio que tengo detrás es el imbécil de la cafetería… -Bufó Bea, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-¿Rubén? El destino está de tu lado, hija, aprovecha –Contestó Inma, a la vez que comenzaba a reírse.

-¿Y a ti? ¿Cómo te han ido?

-Aburridas como siempre, y para colmo, en Educación Física me ha tocado al viejo…

-Pobre…con las ganas que tenías de que te tocase a Moisés… -Comentó ella, echando a reírse- Oh, mira, hablando del rey de Roma, mira quien está ahí.

Inma se giró hacia donde su amiga señalaba, que no era, ni más ni menos, que un hombre de unos veinte tres años, alto, musculoso, de pelo bastante corto y negro, barba afeitada y de ojos verde oliva…todo un portento.

La joven de ojos azules no dudó en correr a saludarle y su compañera, junto con unas risas, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del instituto.

Colocando sus cajos en sus orejas, encendió su mp3 y empezó a buscar algún álbum que le llamase la atención pero como no lo consiguió, puso uno al alzar, e hizo lo mismo con la canción.*******1**

Si estoy solo tú me acoges,

Eres mi fiel compañía.

Me hablas sincera y me esperas

Cuando empieza el día.

Mi guía,

Mi faro de Alejandría,

Si me ves perdido

Te miro y elimino la tristeza

En un suspiro.

Das sentido a mi existencia,

Tú desobediencia,

Tú,

Sola presencia merece mi reverencia,

Tú me diste un don,

Fuiste mi espada,

Siempre encerrada en tu prisión

Si la inspiración faltaba.

Absorta en la letra de esa melodía, seguía caminando. Desconectada del resto del mundo.

Eres Tango y eres ritmo,

Vives en do, re, mi, fa,

Impredecible compás

Cuando te vistes de Jazz,

Llegas y me das oxigeno,

Mi único somnífero

Si el mortífero estrés

Tensa mis músculos, discípulo

De tu inmensa maestría

Cuando no te conocía,

Como podía vivir sin percibir tu melodía

Fuiste mía y solo mía

En mis horas de miseria,

Compones la banda sonora

De esta tragicomedia.

Siempre lo hace, se abduce en la música, su fiel compañera, la que siempre está con ella, su alma gemela. En sus ratos muertos se preguntaba, ¿qué sería de ella sin la música? A fin de cuentas es ella la que da color a la vida, sea rap, pop, rock, jazz… Nunca pensó en dedicarse a esto, era feliz escuchando lo que otros sentían.

Llegó un aparte en la canción que la ablandaba, la incitaba a sumergirse en ese mundo, mundo de notas musicales, de tonos, vocales…música… Comenzó a murmurar, cantando lo que escuchaba, con un tono tan bajo que ni ella entendía, sin percatarse de la atención que había provocado en una persona en concreta.

Imposible detenerte

Si naces de un pentagrama,

Si el drama yace en mi cama

Me abres enormes ventanas.

Tu llama jamás se apaga,

Luz de eterna juventud,

Cuando lloras punteando

Una guitarra de Blues.

Eres tú, la rabia sucia

Y rasgada de Kurt Cobain.

El compromiso sincero

De Marvin Gaye,

La grandeza de John Coltrane

Improvisando con el saxo.

La mirada aniñada en los ojos

De Michael Jackson.

Y es que tu son me sedujo,

Tu luz me dejo perplejo y caí,

Reviví como el sol en forma

De Soul y R&B .

Bebí de ti el elixir

Y resistí los golpes,

Si fui torpe encontré

Por fin mi norte,

Mi soporte.

Entre acordes de Mark Knopfler,

Redobles de Hanckock Herbi,

De Vivaldi hasta Elvis,

Desde Verdi hasta Jack Berry.

Inmortales piezas musicales

Hacen que el tiempo se pare,

Estallan como bombas

Provocando ondas letales

De esperanza,

De aliento y vida,

Mi gran amiga

Solo tú haces eficaces

Todas las frases que diga,

Mi balanza,

Mi paz,

Mi druida, en la fatiga.

Solo tú haces realidad

Los sueños que yo persiga.

Y es que sin ti no hay destino,

Solo piedra y mil caminos,

Sin ti,

Soy un mimo temblando en el camerino.

Pero tú acoges mis voces

Si me ves desorientado,

Y bailas conmigo un Vals

Igual que dos enamorados.

Eres la llave inmortal

Que abre este mental presidio,

Desde Tiste-tutanclan

Hasta el ojala de Silvio.

Envidio el poder

Que impones en canciones.  
Despiertas mis emociones,

Con creaciones de Ennio Morricone.

Sensaciones sin control

Cuando eres Rock n' Roll,

El erotismo de un bemol

En la voz de Diana Krall.

El solo de guitarra eléctrica

Que el silencio rompe,

La armónica que esconden

Las manos de Steve Wonder.

Te vi dónde todo acaba

Y Nada Sira

Con Black Sabbath,

Respiras vida

Con la calma que inspira

Bob Dylan.

Oscilas y posees a James Brown

Mueves su cuerpo,

Junto a Freddy Mercury,

Ray Charles

Jamás habrán muerto.

Y es cierto,

Da igual que suenes

Con un arpa o un acai,

Con la clase

De Frank Sinatra o

De Barry white.

Eres la métrica enigmática

Que envuelve mi ser

Y lo salva,

El idioma con el que los dioses hablan,

Eres música.

Sonrió ampliamente, esa canción le había subido los ánimos a un nivel inimaginable. Sin música que escuchar, comenzó a silbar la misma melodía que seguía la anterior canción.

Algo tocó su hombro derecho, dos toques, para ser exactos. Miró hacia dicho lado, pero…no había nadie. Acto seguido miró al lado opuesto, sobresaltándose levemente.

-¡Joder, que susto! –Bufó ella- ¿Qué cojones quieres ahora, Rubén?

-Vaya…suena bastante bien mi nombre de tus labios…aprovechada.

-Y dale con lo se aprovechada… -Murmuró, sonrojándose levemente- Eres un rencoroso… -Gruñó antes de volver a caminar hacia su casa.

El moreno echó a reír, esa muchacha era de las pocas que le hacían reír de verdad, en el buen sentido. Siguió caminando detrás de la chica, lo que hizo que esta soltase un leve gruñido, girando la cabeza.

-Deja de seguirme –Refunfuñó ella, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos, sin apartar la vista del camino.

-No te sigo, tengo que ir por aquí para llegar a mi casa… -Miró de reojo a la chica y decidió divertirse un poco- Tampoco me interesas tanto, aprovechada.

-Ni tú a mi, burro.

Hubo un instante de silencio, hasta que Rubén decidió coger los cascos de la chica y colocárselos.

-¿Qué escuchas?

-¡Trae aquí eso! –Gruñó ella, intentando quitarle sus cascos. Era mucho más baja que él así que tuvo que pegar un saltito para agarrarlos con firmeza- Ahora no escuchaba nada.

-Está bien, está bien, te dejo tranquila… -Suspiró él, rodando los ojos.

-¡Por fin! –Gritó la chica, echándose a reír, contagiando al moreno.

Entre risas y más risas, ambos acabaron por despedirse cuando Bea llegó a su portal. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la cuarta planta y entró a su casa.

Una vez pasada la tarde, Beatriz se disponía a coger un taxi hacia la estación de trenes, donde le esperaba su primo.

La verdad es que hacía bastante que no sabía de él… ¿Habría cambiado mucho?

Entre la muchedumbre, trató de visualizar a su primo, que destacaba entre la multitud por el color de su cabello.

-Joder… ¿dónde se ha metido este idiota? –Murmuraba, mirando de un lado a otro. Siguió mirando, sin mucho éxito, y la gente empezaba a marcharse- Ya es mayorcito…no creo que haya sido capaz de perder el tren…

-Vaya, prima, cuánto tiempo.

La voz era bastante peculiar, era muy agradable…

Bea se giró, sonriente al encontrar a su primo. Era alto, casi tanto como…Rubén… Su piel era bastante clara, con alguna que otra peca, de ojos verdes pero…sin duda, lo que más destacaba en él era su pelo…este era corto, algo rizado y rojo, si, era pelirrojo.*******2**

-Vaya, Fran…has crecido bastante –Comentó ella, mirándole de arriba abajo.

-Lo mismo digo, primilla.

-Anda, vámonos a casa, que tienes que estar echo polvo…

-Pues sí, la verdad.

Ambos echaron a reír y, arrastrando las maletas, comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida.

Continuará

* * *

**¡TU COMENTARIO ES MI SUELDO!**

**1*** Esta canción pertenece a _Nach_, se titula _El idioma de los dioses_.

**2*** Fran está basado en el Youtuber é:

-Os dejo su canal por si queréis echarle un vistazo: (www.) youtube/user/MrCurrice

**Roronoa Yuuko.**


	3. AVISO

No, lo siento, no es un capitulo, es un aviso (pero** probablemente el próximo capítulo esta hoy**).

Bien, esto mas bien es una aclaración pues en twitter, uno de los seguidores del fanfic le a comentado a elrubiusOMG que le han hecho una historia y: **NO ES ESO**.

Veréis, es el primer fic que hago de este tipo, pues el resto estaban basados en Animes/Mangas y nunca he tenido que inventar personajes, ¿qué quiero decir con esto? Que yo, a la hora de crear personajes...como que no iba bien la cosa.

Pedí ayuda a una amiga para que me ayudase un poco a describir a los protasgonistas y tal, pero ha ella tampoco le salía nada y me dijo: Pues básate en alguien famoso que la gente conozca y le sea fácil visualizarlo en la historia. Y bueno, pensé: "No mola poner a Mario Casas, pero tampoco voy a poner al tonto del pueblo" y como mas o menos tenía una idea, pues pensé en elrubiuOMG, que aunque tenga los años que tenga, personalmente pienso que no aparenta muchos, no se si me explico.

Pero esto no solo lo he hecho con ese personaje, si no que también lo he hecho con Fran, Bea e Inma. Ahora me diréis: ¡_Pero en Inma y Bea no te has basado en famoso! _En teoría no, pero si, en lo problema es que busqué imágenes y tal de diferentes chicas y, encontré dos estilos que me parecieron bastante bien (anteriormente hice lo mismo con los chicos, pero el resultado...fue nefasto) e iba a dejar el link para que vieseis un poco como eran, el problema es que esta página no me deja poner links ni de imágenes, de de vídeos ni nada; pero tengo pruebas de que tenía intención de ponerlos y es que este fic también está en Fanfiction Español y ahí si me dejan poner links y tal así que si queréis buscadme por ahí, para más información o me dejáis un comentario o un mensaje privado, como queráis.

¿Ha dónde quiero llegar con todo esto? A mi, personalmente, no me ha molestado que le dijesen a elrubiusOMG que lo he metido en una historia, pero es que tampoco es así, no he metido a su persona en sí, **SOLO ME HE BASADO EN EL FÍSICO**. Porque no quiero cabreos y no quiero problemas pero si ha este no le gusta, no quiere que sea así, borro en fic, hago los cambios y lo vuelvo a subir, no tengo problema.

Y bueno, sed felices, aliens sexis. -Si, a partir de ahora os llamará así, no os preocupéis.

Ronorona Yuuko. (Creo que me cambiaré el nombre a MandaviYohoho para tener un nombre común en todos lados xD)


	4. Capítulo 3: Llegas tarde, burro

Siento la tardanza, mis pequeños aliens sexis, pero es que el insti me está quitando mucho tiempo... T.T (4º ESO :D).

Como dije en el primer capitulo, probablemente suba capítulos los fines de semana, depende de los exámenes o trabajos que tenga.

Siento haceros esperar, pero es lo que hay, no puedo hacer más.

Y bueno, sin nada más que decir, ¡os dejo aquí el tercer capítulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Llegas tarde, burro.**

Era de noche y llovía, ahí afuera no había nada, salvo una sirena de la policía. La chica escucha como sus padres gritan. Está cansada de que las peleas sean la rutina.

Pone sus cascos, sube el volumen al máximo, en su cuaderno dibujos raros, tachones, garabatos.

Hoy no habrá cena, ni tele, ni baño. En su Tuenti pone: _Les odio_. Debajo, ningún comentario.

-_No le importo a nadie. Quisiera morirme aunque solamente fuera para hacer que sufrieran mis padres. _–Muy a menudo piensa cosas similares.

Esa noche sueña con otra vida, en otra parte.

Al día siguiente, en el insti, la historia se repite. En el pasillo una colleja y todos se ríen. Los cuatro tontos siempre le fríen. Son palizas, son risas, burlas. La chaqueta pintada con tiza.

Quisiera ser más fuerte, hacer como en la tele: entrar en el insti armada hasta los dientes.

Fantasía con venganzas crueles, con un mundo paralelo en el que todos le temen y es que los profesores no el entienden, siempre ha sido invisible, siempre ha sido la don nadie, la que pierde.

No toma apuntes, ya ni atiende:

-¿De que sirve aprobar si nadie va a valorar que te esfuerces?

Cada día pasa más tiempo metida en su mente, el mundo de afuera es hostil, la gente le es indiferente. Nadie le quiere, nadie pregunta como se siente, ni hace por que se integre.

De vuelta a casa está sola, sus padres trabajan. Hace la comida mientras su cara refleja la nada, la nada que se ha instalado en su alma, porque nada le importa, nada le duele, nada le agrada.

Entonces llega la idea, se asoma a la ventana, piensa que un solo salto podría acabar con la desgana, con los insultos, con la indiferencia, con las peleas en casa, con su existencia.

Dibuja una sonrisa y salta.

Un grito hueco y frío inunda la habitación y el pasillo. Un sudor frío se desliza lento por su sien, bajando por el pómulo, por la mejilla, hasta perderse por la barbilla. Está temblando y no de frío…

Pasa sus brazos alrededor de su tronco, queriendo autoprotegerse de ese miedo que le embriagaba…

Sabía perfectamente a que se debía ese sueño, pues antes de que sus padres se marchasen al extranjero, aquel sueño era una representación de su anterior vida.

Abren la puerta de golpe, sobresaltando a Bea, la cual estuvo a punto del infarto.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! –Gritó Fran, el cual, en pijama, había escuchado aquel desgarrador chillido.

Se acercó al cuerpo tembloroso de su prima, estaba completamente vulnerable a cualquier cosa.

-Bea… ¿estás bien?

Ella, tomando una bocanada de aire, asintió en un susurro, pasándose una mano por la cara, avergonzada por su estado, no era bueno ser una persona así de débil, y menos con alguien con el que había compartido tan poco, aunque se tratase de su propia sangre.

-Cualquiera lo diría…tienes mala cara…

-Ha sido solo una pesadilla, en serio… -Apartó la mirada, se sentía incómoda.

El pelirrojo se sentó en el borde de la cama de la chica y chasqueó la lengua, a modo de burla, lo que llamó la atención de la castaña.

-No te recordaba tan refunfuñona, primilla… -Dijo el chico, esbozando una de sus mejores sonrisa a la vez que pasaba su mano diestra a la cabeza de ella, acariciándola cual perro desolado.

-Ni a ti tan toca pelotas –Bufó ella, aunque acabó por reír. Hacía tiempo que alguien estaba así de cariñoso con ella y aunque no lo quisiese reconocer, se alegraba de que ese alguien se quedase un tiempo con ella.

Sonó el dichoso despertador, dando comienzo a una nueva jornada, un comienzo de la rutina.

Todos los habitantes de la casa se pusieron en pie, aunque cabe destacar, que unos más perezosos que otros.

Una vez Beatriz acabó de arreglarse, vistiendo con una simple sudadera verde, unos vaqueros largos y unas botas de lona verdes, se alisó el pelo, dejándoselo suelto, colocó sus cacos alrededor del cuello y marchó rumbo al instituto.

Tras encontrarse con su fiel amiga Inma por el camino, comenzaron las clases, no muy interesantes la verdad.

Tomó apuntes y, cuando la lección no le parecía de su agrado, dibujaba algún que otro garabato sin sentido en el respectivo cuaderno.

Una vez tocó el timbre que indicaba el tan ansioso descanso, una ola de gente loca por salir al patio, arrastró y empujó con rapidez a la muchacha por los pasillos.

Esto solía pasar todos los trescientos noventa y cien días del año…si es que esto último hubiese tenido sentido, y así se sentía, sin sentido. De aquí para allá, sin rumbo fijo, la gente le arrastraba y ni se molestaba el moverse. El problema es que no contaba con un grupo de Bachillerato que la arrinconó contra la pared.

-Hola, preciosa, ¿cómo es que vas sola por los pasillos?

-Porque para ir con subnormales como tú, prefiero ir con una cucaracha, que su compañía es más agradable –Bufó la castaña tratando de zafarse del arrinconamiento, cosa que no surgió mucho efecto, pues acabañaron por agarrala de las muñecas impidiendo que se fugara.

Bea intentó visualizar de cuantos se trataban…cuatro grandullones pajilleros.

Ella no solía golpear a nadie y mucho menos a personas que le sacaban cabeza y media.

-_Joder…_ -Alcanzó a pensar mientras notaba la cercanía del cuerpo del que la aprisionaba.

El problema mayor era que el pasillo estaba lleno de gente, por lo que era imposible que estuviesen atentos de lo que pasaba a los lados…

-Eres un poco borde, ¿sabes como tratamos a las tías como tú? –Dijo el moreno que la aprisionaba, deslizando una mano por la cintura de ella para llegar a su trasero. Ella, esbozando una mueca de desagrado, alzó la cabeza, escupiéndole en la cara.

-Pero si tenéis una cara de palilleros que no podéis con ella.

-¡Me cago en la puta! –Bufó el afectado, limpiándose el escupitajo con rapidez- ¡Ven aquí, hija de…!

-Ponle otra mano encima y te reviento la cara, gilipollas –Se escuchó a un lado, interrumpido la discusión.

Hubo un instante de silencio entre ellos, al menos Bea no era consciente de que otras personas pasasen por el pasillo hablando entre ellos, ahora solo estaba ella, esos tipos y esa voz que, aunque la había escuchado pocas veces, le resultaba demasiado familiar.

Por parte de los acosadores, una mueca se dibujó en sus caras. Al parecer, ellos también habían reconocido esa voz.

Uno de los que se dieron por aludidos se dio la vuelta, quedándose cara a cara con el emisor del anterior mensaje, a lo que al confirmar de quien se trataba, no dudó en unirse al gentío que había por el pasillo, dejando a sus compañeros, los cuales acabaron por seguirle, dejando solo al que aprisionaba a la muchacha, la cual tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su cara.

Rubén alzó una mano a una de las orejas del chico y comenzó a retorcerla, pues este, probablemente, no se esperaba un movimiento como ese por parte de él. Tal vez un puñetazo en el estómago, una bofetada o tal vez habría dejado que se marcharse par ano crear más problemas.

Tiró de la oreja para acercarla a él y que nadie más le escuchase, ni siquiera Beatriz, la cual miraba atenta la escena.

-Vuelve a mirarla si quiera y te mato, gilipollas…

Y dicho esto, el muchacho, con el orgullo tocado, acabó por alejarse de ellos.

-Llegas tarde, burro –Comentó ella, acomodándose la sudadera.

-Lo siento, aprovechada… -Contestó el, con un claro tono de diversión en su voz- Guau…ahora, además de deberme un bocata, me debes una cita… Me sorprende la rapidez con la que te metes en líos, aprovechada.

Ella echó a reír, ¿qué encima le debía una cita? Le había quitado a esos pelmazos por que había querido, ella no se lo había pedido, podría habérselos quitado de encima cuando hubiese querido.

-Perdona, pero te debo un bocata, y en compensación por esto, como mucho, una lata de cocacola y vas que chutas, majo.

Y dicho esto, comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a un Rubén fascinado por la bordería de ella, que a fin de cuentas, era algo que le llamaba la atención de la chica.

En silencio, ambos caminaron hasta llegar a la cafetería, donde ella se acercó al mostrador a pedir un bocadillo para el chico, mientras este se sentaba en una de las sillas de plástico y apoyaba las piernas en otra silla.

Rubén se quedó mirando a su alrededor, la verdad, en esa estancia había pocas cosas que le llamasen la atención, así que se quedó mirando a un punto fijo, pensando en nada.

-¡Burro! –Acabó por gritar Bea, la cual estaba harta de llamar al chico, el cual estaba absorto en sus pensamientos.

Este tan solo giró la cabeza para mirar a la chica, la cual le plantó el bocadillo enfrente.

-Toma, ya puedes dejar de llamarme aprovechada.

Una vez Rubén cogió el bocata entre sus manos, la morena se giró para irse al patio con Inma, que probablemente estaría esperándola.

-Hey, aprovechada, ¿a dónde te crees que vas? –Preguntó el chico, agarrando la muñeca de ella, la cual se giró para echarle un vistazo por encima del brazo.

-Pues ha hacer vida social.

-Acabo de salvarte la vida, así que si no me concedes esa cita, al menos quédate haciéndome compañía, ¿no te parece?

-Me parece, me parece… -Refunfuñó, cogiendo una silla en la que sentarse.

Y consiguió zafarse de sus problemas, aunque solo fuese por un rato.

**Continuará….**

* * *

La pesadilla que tiene Bea al principio del capitulo está sacada de la canción: "La Triste Historia del Vecino de Arriba" de El Chojin.

Y bueno, poco más que añadir, solo deciros que espero que os haya gustado, creo que me pondré ahora mismo con el siguiente capitulo.

Solo recordaros que podéis seguir las novedades del fanfic siguiendo mi Twitter: arrova - BeaYohoho. #MiPerroEsunAlienSexi

¡Ser felices, aliens sexis!

**Yuuko.**


	5. Capítulo 4: Un chaparrón por el camino

Bien, mis Aliens Sexis, aquí os dejo el cuarto capítulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Un chaparrón por el camino.**

-Bien, y para terminar… -La profesora de Física hizo una breve pausa, mirando aquel desgastado libro – Los ejercicios seis y siete de la página catorce. Ya podéis ir saliendo.

Dicho esto, los cinco desesperados por salir de allí corrieron hacia la puerta como si la vida le fuese en ello. Sin embargo, Bea no tenía tanta prisa. Claro que quería salir de aquel antro e ir a su casa, pero no iba a correr como si la vida le fuera la vida en ello… Más que nada porque sería un suicidio.

Se puso en pie una vez guardó sus enseres para salir del aula.

-¡Bea! ¡Date prisa, que van ha cerrar las puertas! –Gruñó su buena amiga Inma, que al parecer, la llevaba esperando un rato en la puerta de la clase.

-Lo siento, lo siento… Me daré más prisa, doña prisas everywhere –Burló la morena antes de soltar una carcajada.

Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, en el que ya no quedaba casi nadie.

-oye, Bea –Llamó Inma, a lo que la aludida miró-. ¿Dónde te has metido todo este recreo? Es que no te hemos visto el pelo.

-Mierda… -Pensó ella. Si le contaba que había sido acosada por unos tíos de Bachillerato y que, para colmo, el subnormal de Rubén le había ayudado a quitárselos de encima, estaría interrogándola hasta que llegase el Apocalipsis zombi- Eh… ¿No te dije esta mañana que iba a estar en la biblioteca?

-Que va…

-Pues se me habría olvidado.

-Últimamente se te olvidan muchas cosas…

-Si, es que tengo perdidas de memoria a corto plazo, ¿Qué te parece? –Bufó ella, sin embargo, ambas echaron a reirse.

Llegaron a la puerta principal, donde Bea pudo visualizar a su primo esperándole en la puerta. Las dos muchachas se acercaron a pesar de que Inma no conocía a pelirrojo.

-Fran, ella es Inma. Inma, él es Fran, mi primo pelirrojo –Presentó con una sonrisa.

-Hola… -Dijeron los dos al unísono, mirándose…lo que provocó un cierto rubor en sus mejillas, creando a su vez un extraño e interesante pensamiento en la mente de Bea.

-Creo que me están llamando… Ir vosotros a casa, ahora os sigo –Excusó la susodicha caminando de vuelta al interior del instituto para salir por la puerta de atrás y dejar a los dos a solas.

-Vaya par de dos se han juntado… -Pensó la morena, esbozando una leve sonrisa, feliz por ellos.

Cogió sus cascos, se los acomodó encendiendo el mp3 y puso la música.

Iba tranquila, acercándose a la puerta.

Estaban pasando bastantes cosas para solo llevar una semana de instituto.

-¡Aprovechada! –Gritaron detrás de ella, aunque bien sabe de quien se trataba.

-No jodas… -Murmuró. No llegó a girarse, tal vez así, el chico pensase que la música le impedía escuchar a alguien.

Siguió su ritmo…hasta que separaron uno de los cascos de sus oídos para luego susurrar:

-Aprovechada, choriza y sorda…lo tienes todo, preciosa.

Vale… ¿Esto a cuento de que venía?

-Gilipollas, subnormal y creído…lo tienes todo, chico –Citó ella, girándose para quedar cara a cara con él.

Estaba seria, ese comentario no le había echo ni pizca de gracia, pero parece que para el había sido todo lo contrario.

-Vaya boca… Quizás tu madre tendría que darte los azotes que no te dio de niña.

Bofetada al canto.

Agarrando el cuello de la sudadera del chico lo acercó a su misma.

-Mira, imbécil, vuelve a decir alguna gilipollez como esa y te castro con unas tenazas oxidadas.

Dicho esto, y sin mirarle si quiera a la cara, volvió a acomodarse los cascos, caminando de vuelta a casa.

¿Quién se creía ese imbécil? Solo la conocía por deberle un bocadillo, ¿a que vienen esas confianzas?

Sin embargo, muy a su pesar, no había llegado a enfadarse con él y no entendía el porqué.

Sin previo aviso, comenzó a llover. Es verdad que el día había amanecido nublado pero no era como para que diluviase de tal manera.

Sin paraguas, se puso la capucha y empezó a correr, esperando que al menos Fran hubiese llegado ya.

Al llegar a casa, efectivamente, estaba chorreando de pies a cabeza. El chaparrón le había pillado desprevenida.

Fran ya había llegado y se le veía más sonriente de lo normal… ¿Por qué sería?

Bea sonrió para si misma, iban a pasar cosas interesantes…muy interesantes…

Tanta paz y tranquilidad no duraría mucho pues al día siguiente, la muchacha se levantó con fiebre, había cogido un catarro.

Mientras tanto, en case, se encontraba cierto chico perdido en sus pensamientos mirando fijamente hacia la ventana.

Pensó en la discusión que tuvo el día anterior con su compañera de clase, esa extraña muchacha que estaba poniendo patas arriba su rutina…pero no su vida, nadie podría ser capaz tan de lleno al chico, ni el lo dejaría, por supuesto.

Porque aquella chica no le producía el más mínimo interés…y era por eso que por lo que pasó las clases pensando si no había asistido a las clases por la "discusión" entre ellos dos…por que no le producía ningún interés.

**Continuará...**


	6. Capitulo 5: Una Visita, Un Incidente

**Buenas, mis aliens sexis. Aquí vengo con el quinto capítulo de esta paranoia mental. **

**Por dios, el quinto capitulo ya, y parece que fue ayer cuando publiqué el primer capitulo...**

**Pido disculpas por mi demora, pero es que estas dos últimas semanas las he tenido llenas de exámenes y apenas he podido escribir porque cuando tenía algún tiempo libre no estaba inspirada pero prefiero tardar más y dejar un buen capitulo a tardar poco y dejar una patata en verso.**

**Solo daros las gracias por seguirme, arigatou~**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Una Visita, Un Incidente.**

Cerrando la taquilla se encontraba cierta muchacha de pelo corto. Guardaba una carpeta y un par de libros para poder marcharse a su casa.

Si, era Inma, la cual se había quedado sola en el pasillo, por eso no esperaba que al darse la vuelta Rubén estuviese detrás, mirándola.

-¡Joder, que susto! –Chilló ella dando un respingo hacia atrás.

-Perdona, no era mi intención asustarte –Rió él mirando a la chica divertido-. Solo quería preguntarte si sabes donde vive tu amiga esa… ¿Cómo se llamaba? –Hizo una pausa, llevando una de sus manos al mentón, pensativo- ¿Eva?

-Bea –Rectificó ella alzando una ceja al ver la torpeza del chico, por no añadir que le picaba la curiosidad.

-Eso es lo que quería decir… Es que ha faltado a clase y el profesor me ha pedido llevarle los apuntes.

-Ya…a ti precisamente… -Murmuró Inma, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Desde luego, la excusa propuesta por Rubén era lo menos creíble que pudiese haber dicho…

-Bueno, si quieres puedo llevárselos yo, los apuntes digo. No tengo nada que hacer esta tarde.

-No, si…yo tampoco tengo nada que hacer y no quiero ser una molestia.

-Bueno, como quieras…

Una vez la muchacha indicó el lugar en el que se situaba la casa de Bea, decidió marcharse a su casa, dejando atrás al chico.

No pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

Rubén, por su parte, salió del instituto rumbo al hogar de la muchacha que apenas le importaba.

Se colocó los cascos y comenzó a escuchar la música de su reproductor de música.

¡Hemos vuelto!  
Pon tus manos donde yo pueda verlas,  
tu dinero donde pueda escupirlo;  
los cabrones alzan puños y ponen los cuernos,  
soy Locus un hijo de puta enfermo.  
¿Que hay algo sucio en mi mirada? Lo sé,  
lo hay en tu forma de bailar y me tengo que joder, nena,  
traigo la cena, cocino MC's,  
si, quiere guerra, yo los hago picadillo en un plis, si.  
¿Vas a venir? Pues coged el dinero primero,  
ponte una chupa de cuero  
y hazte algo guapo en el pelo,  
pasa de los caballeros  
únete a los bucaneros,

callejeros,

¡Ésta noche nos perseguirán, maderos!  
No le temo ni al hechicero

ni al guerrero

porque hasta al acero

me parecerá una mierda si me altero,  
el camarero está agitando un sonajero con hielo,

es la señal de que empieza el hervidero.

Con un bostezo, comenzó a reflexionar sobre lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas.

Y es que muy a su pesar, lo más interesante que había pasado era esa extraña muchacha que era completamente distinta a lo que había en el mercado…

Avisa a los vampiros, se hace de día,  
Duo Kie trae la luz, el público grita ¡YEAH!  
Disfruta lo que tienes delante con alegría,  
vigila lo que tienes detrás como en una orgía, sí,  
sí, las flores son de plástico, la ropa es de kinky,  
pero tengo un plan, marchar con beat, chin, chin,  
y brindo desde el ático por todos los hijos putas

que quedaron atrás, ¿¡y qué!?

Paró un momento ha mirar a su alrededor. El día estaba algo nublado, aun quedaban secuelas de la tormenta del día anterior.

Cuando llegó al portal paró en seco. Tal vez fuese la cobardía o la inseguridad, la vergüenza o la incertidumbre de no saber que pensaría la muchacha al ver que se presentaba en su casa. ¿Desde cuando le importaba lo que pensase alguien? ¿Y mucho menos alguien a quien conocía desde hace un par de días?

Sin vacilar, dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, que estaba a punto de cerrarse tras haber entrado un vecino del bloque. Entró y comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a la puerta donde vivía Beatriz.

-Rubia, ¡que me voy a la ducha!

-¿Cómo que _rubia_? –Bufó la aludida, apartando su vista del televisor para visualizar a su primo, el cual ya había entrado en el cuarto de baño.

Chasqueando la lengua, volvió a posar su vista en la "caja tonta". Nada interesante.

Le dolía la cabeza y tenía una pesadez en el cuerpo que no podía ni ella con él.

-Dios mío…cuanta tontería suelta… -Comenzó a hacer zapping hasta que halló con un programa infantil que captó su atención- Hora de Aventuras… Bueno…esto es mejor que nada.

Habría pasado unos diez minutos cuando el timbre sonó y, quitándose de encima la manta que la cubría, se puso en pie y caminó hacia el lugar del que procedía tan infernal ruido.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió lo justo y necesario como para poder ver de quien se trataba el sujeto que interrumpió su tranquilidad.

-¿Pero que cojones…? –Murmuró Bea inevitablemente sorprendida al ver al chico.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, aprovechada.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Cómo has averiguado dónde…?

-Inma –Cortó el chico de sopetón-. Me pidió que te llevase las tareas y apuntes a casa, y yo, como buen hombre que soy, no opuse objeción –Dijo, pasándole dichos causantes de la visita del chico.

-Que caballerosidad por tu parte –Contestó la muchacha, vacilante.

Un leve ruido interrumpió la conversación de ambos, se trataba de una puerta abriéndose, dando lugar a la salida de un chico alto y pelirrojo con tan solo una toalla atada a la cintura.

-Oh, lo siento… -Farfulló el pelirrojo, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, avergonzado al ser visto en baños menores.

Regresó al cuarto de baño a la vez que Rubén fruncía el ceño…

¿Es que la chica ya estaba ocupada? De ser así, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho?

Sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho e intentó hacerle caso omiso, porque intentaba aclarar sus pensamientos en tan solo unos segundos, antes de que Bea dijese algo, porque no entendía una mierda.

Desde luego Bea no era del tipo de chicas que iba de flor en flor, o eso era lo que quería pensar en ese momento. Pero es que no había otra razón prudente que salvase a la chica de alguna crítica.

-Bueno…no molesto más –Dijo el moreno desviando su mirada de la muchacha, porque no se atrevía a mirarla a la cara, no con los pensamientos que abordaban su mente.

Beatriz, por su parte, pudo percatarse del repentino cambio del chico, pero no dijo nada. Tan solo asintió y se despidió, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

**Notas: La canción que escucha Rubén se titula: Quien se apunta. De Duo Kie.**

**Tu comentario...es mi sueldo ;)**

**Sigue las novedades de este fic: #MiPerroEsUnAlienSexi / MandaviYohoho**


	7. Capítulo 6: Sueños

**Nee...Aquí os traigo el 6º capitulo, mis aliens sexis.**

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Sueños**

_Maldita sea mi estampa… _Ese era el único pensamiento que ocupaba la mente de Rubén, bueno, eso si no incluimos la escena que había presenciado minutos atrás.

El problema era que estaba raro, se sentía diferente.

Ni si quiera el muchacho lo podía explicar, ¿cómo se explica algo que ni uno mismo entiende?

No era un sentimiento como el odio pero estaba seguro que alegría tampoco era… ¿Enfado? Tal vez, pero quería dejar de pensar en ello, sin embargo, lo siguió haciendo.

El problema global era que esa muchacha había ocupado toda su mente y eso no era bueno, desde luego.

-¡Rubén! –Pudo escucharse no muy lejos de donde se localizaba el aludido el cual no tardó demasiado en girarse- ¿Qué haces aquí solo, tío?

-Tsk…es que he salido ha dar una vuelta y eso.

-Ya, y por eso tienes un cartel de "no molestar" clavado en la frente.

-¿En serio? ¡Y yo que les dije que lo colgaran en la puerta!

-Mira, vamos a por una pizza y me cuentas que te pasa, ¡amargao'!

-Oye, Bea.

-Dime –Dijo la chica pasando una de sus manos por la frente, tenía la cabeza como un bombo.

-¿Quién era el chaval de antes?

-Un compañero de clase –Respondió de manera cortante al pelirrojo.

-¿Solo eso? –Preguntó de nuevo con cierto tono pícaro alzando una ceja a la vez que se sentaba en el sofá al lado de su prima.

-¿Y a ti, como te va con Inma? –Cuestionó, cambiando de tema.

-No está mal, es simpática y…tiene una gran "pechonalidad".

-¡Eres un cerdo! –Rió ella levantando una pierna para pegarle una patada en el costado.

-En resumen, que te has enamorado, tío… Te estás abandonado.

-¡¿Qué coño estás diciendo, tío?! –Preguntó un alterado Rubén- ¡Si apenas la conozco! –Bufó.

-Que si, que si, pero que estás celoso, Romeo.

-Deja de decir gilipolleces, anda… -Gruñó antes de darle un nuevo bocado a su pizza.

-Pero tío, ¿y si es su hermano?

-Si, claro, ella morena y el hermano zanahorio. Que no, tío, además, que haga lo que le venga en gana, como si me importase con quien sale o deja de salir.

-Di lo que quieras… Tío, por ahí vienen Paula y Lourdes, así que cambia de humor que podemos follar.

-Ninfómano…

-Si, pero la mejor parte me la llevo yo –Rió el acompañante antes de comenzar a caminar hacia las dos chicas.

A la mañana siguiente, Bea había amanecido mucho mejor, ya no tenía fiebre.

Una vez desayunó y se arregló para ir al instituto, Fran se le acercó.

-Te acompaño, voy a echar el currículo en el McDonals de al lado del instituto.

-Oh, pues de puta madre, así Inma y yo podremos comer hamburguesas gratis –Dijo una pícara Bea, remarcando el nombre de su amiga.

Entre risas acabaron por bajar del bloque rumbo al instituto donde por el camino se encontraron con Inma, tan sonriente como siempre.

-¡Buenas! –Saludó una eufórica morena al ver al pelirrojo y su prima- Vaya, Fran, ¿cómo tú por aquí?

-Nada, que voy a echar mi currículum en el McDonals y de paso, acompaño a la rubia.

-¿La rubia? –Preguntó la morena ladeando la cabeza.

El muchacho señaló a su acompañante, la cual tan solo hinchó los mofletes. Inma por su parte echó a reír al ver la cara de su amiga.

-Oye, Inma –Llamó Fran, mirando a la chica- ¿Por qué no quedamos un día? Me has caído bien.

Bea dio un leve codazo a su amiga cuando vio que está se quedaba transpuesta.

-¡Pues claro, que quiere! –Contestó su prima en su lugar- Esta tarde a las seis en el Eroski.

Y dicho esto, la muchacha echó a andar, dejando a tras a tan tímida pareja.

Siguió caminando hasta que entró en el instituto. Los pasillos estaban tan abarrotados de gente como habitualmente pasaba. De camino a su taquilla, pasó al lado de la cafetería e, instintivamente, miró en su interior, buscando a alguien que no estaba y, con un suspiro, siguió caminado.

De repente pensó en su encuentro con él en su casa. Ese repentino cambio de actitud le había sorprendido… Conociéndolo esperaba que estuviese tan insinuante como siempre pero no entendía por qué de repente se volvió tan frío…

¿Y a ella que le importaba? Solo era otro del montón.

Una vez empezaron las clases, vio como el chico no se sentaba detrás de ella como habitualmente hacía, si no que se sentó al lado opuesto, hecho que llamó la atención de la chica, pues la silla de detrás estaba libre.

Siguieron las clases hasta que llegó la hora de ética. Esta clase en especial le aburría soberanamente, pues no le veía mucho entretenimiento a una clase que te hablaba de valores morales. ¡Que cada persona sea como quiera y punto!

-Beatriz –Se escuchó en toda la clase- Beatriz.

La aludida, despertando de sus ensoñaciones, miró a la profesora. Todo el mundo le estaba mirando y ella, inevitablemente, se sonrojó.

-Perdone…es que….no he dormido bien… ¿Qué…decía?

Algunos soltaron un par de risas ante el despiste de su compañera a lo que esta, en señal de respuesta, soltó un bufido.

-Todas las personas tenemos un sueño a seguir, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

-¿Sueño? Hombre, sueño si que tengo… -Dijo a la vez que soltaba un bostezo, solo para hacer la gracia- Ahora en serio…la verdad es que no tengo muchos sueños, por no decir ninguno, mi vida es simple y sin emociones, ¿Qué puede soñar alguien con una vida así de simple?

Esto captó por fin la atención de Rubén, que por primera vez, miró a la chica.

-Pero las personas siempre hemos soñado con algo, no se, ser astronauta, millonaria, pilotar un avión, casarse… ¿Nada de nada? –Volvió a preguntar la profesora.

-Nada de nada.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**Tu comentario es mi sueldo ;)**


	8. Capítulo 7

Lo tenía claro, ese día iba a pedirle perdón a Beatriz por haberse portado así. Tenía que haberle pedido explicaciones y no haber actuado a la ligera… Si, en cuanto la viese en clase iría a por ella.

Pero el destino…le tenía preparado otra cosa…

Decía John Lenonn que la vida es lo que te va sucediendo mientras te empeñas en hacer otros planes. Y tenía razón. Planeas tu matrimonio, la casa donde vivirás, el colegio al que irán tus hijos…planeas hasta el color que tendrá el puto sofá… Pero los planes son solo dibujos en una servilleta de papel y por mucho que te empeñes al final tus planes le importan una mierda al resto del mundo… Y puedes ponerle cabeza…corazón…o un taco de servilletas emborronadas con sueños… Que la vida…tiene otros planes para ti.

Una vez introdujo los platos y los vasos en el lavavajillas, Bea se dispuso a marcharse al instituto.

Su primo ya se había marchado a trabajar e Inma habría salido antes de su casa para reunirse con él.

Salió a la entrada de la casa pero algo la detuvo antes de abrir la puerta… Había una nota en el suelo. Agachándose la cogió y se dispuso a leerla:

_Caray, cuantos años han pasado y, ¿en pequeña? 4 años esperando este momento. Te he echado de menos, pequeña, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije antes de que me llevasen? Si. Volveré a por ti, esto no se va a acabar tan fácilmente, preciosa._

_Con cariño, tu padre._

Su respiración se paró al igual que la sangre. Estaba paralizada… ¿Cómo que estaba libre?

-No puede ser… -Se apoyó en la puerta, intentado pensar con algo de lucidez, inútil para todo lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza- Eran diez años… Diez años… Es ilógico… Seguro que ha sido una broma de mal gusto… Sí, es eso.

Auto convenciéndose, se acomodó la mochila y salió a la calle.

Mientras tanto, Rubén ya había llegado al instituto, directo a la cafetería.

Allí es donde la había conocido… Parecía mentira, unas semanas y le había cautivado…

-¿Ya estás aquí dando por culo, Rubén? -Burló el dueño, apoyándose en la barra.

-Por supuesto, si es que te aburres sin mi, tonto –Contestó este.

-¿Has leído el periódico? –Dijo con un tono mucho más serio, el joven negó con la cabeza, viendo como sacaba el periódico de detrás de la barra- ¿Te acuerdas del caso de un hijo de puta que abusaba de su hija? Pues lo han sacado por buena conducta.

-No jodas… Pobre chiquilla… Ya hará…unos cuatro o cinco años, ¿no? Salió en todos los medios. ¿Cómo se llamaba? –Fijó su vista en el periódico, seguro que vendría su nombre- Aquí está… Beatriz Perea Beltrán… Perea Beltrán… Me suena un huevo…

Blanco, así es como se puso Rubén al asociar esos apellidos.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, absorta en sus pensamientos, queriendo huir del resto del mundo, pero lo que le pasaba por la cabeza no era mucho mejor. Los recuerdos abarcaban su mente, su ser…aquellos putos recuerdos… Lyss…así la llamaba ese monstruo.

Sabía

que era algo malo

lo que aquel cabrón hacía.

Pero por miedo o rabia

Nunca se atrevía

A compartir la situación.

Dolía

Más en su mente que en su cuerpo

Y en la vergüenza del silencio

Se marchitó su corazón.

Las otras niñas no jugaban

Al mismo juego que jugaba Lyss.

Las otras no se desnudaban,

Ni les contaban los lunares,

Ni amanecían en sus sábanas

Lagrimitas de sangre.

La tortura de Lyss era su padre.

Más que padre una cruz,

Más que cruz el dolor

Que vieron las paredes

De aquella habitación.

La tortura de Lyss.

Creía

Que después de la noche oscura llega el día

Pero en su caso

Nunca se cruzó el ocaso.

Nadie escuchó su desnudez

Dolía

Más en su mente que en su cuerpo

Y en la vergüenza del silencio

Se marchitó su corazón.

Las otras niñas no jugaban

Al mismo juego que jugaba Lyss.

Las otras no se desnudaban,

Ni les contaban los lunares,

Ni amanecían en sus sábanas

Lagrimitas de sangre.

La tortura de Lyss era su padre.

Más que padre una cruz,

Más que cruz el dolor

Que vieron las paredes

De aquella habitación.

La tortura de Lyss.

Se chocó con alguien y al alzar su vista se quedó helada.

-Hola, preciosa.

Rubén, por su parte, saltó la valla del instituto rumbo a casa de Bea, tenía que protegerla de ese cabrón como fuese.

-Déjame… -Murmuró ella sin mucha fuerza, tenía miedo, odio, asco a aquella persona…aunque fuese el quien le dio la vida.

-Ven aquí, Lyss, si nos lo vamos a pasar bien…

Pero no, ella salió corriendo hacia su casa, tal vez a ponerse a salvo de él.

Lyss poco a poco

se fue haciendo mayor.

Encerrada en sí misma,

Renunciando al amor.

Entró su casa, huyendo de él, porque la seguía y sabía que la iba a pillar de un momento a otro.

Dos calles más abajo se encontraba Rubén, al que sus piernas no daban más de sí. Lo coches pitaban cuando pasaba el semáforo en rojo, la gente se quejaba por los empujones, pero no podía hacer más…

Presa del miedo,

No supo huir,

De aquellos putos recuerdos…

No tenía salida, estaba arrinconada en la habitación…su única salida era…la ventana.

Lo único que se le pasó en ese momento era en Rubén, por raro que pareciese….a fin de cuentas…

_-Él es lo que siempre soñé…_

Ahí estaba el portal, con un poco de suerte, aún no habría salido de casa…

Escuchó un sonido hueco, algo calló del cielo unos metros más allá…

No se lo podía creer…era una persona…

-Bea…

…antes de…

Morir.


	9. Prólogo

Beatriz vivía en un séptimo…era imposible…

Con la furia y el dolor dominándolo, subió corriendo al piso, era imposible que aquel…no podía describirle…saliese sin cruzarse con él…

La puerta estaba abierta, así no tendría problemas para entrar.

Entró por todas las habitaciones, hasta dar con la habitación de ella, donde estaba aquella…bestia…

-Hijo de… -Alcanzó a decir él con algo de lucidez.

Se abalanzó hacia el padre, dando puñetazos en su sien, en su tez, pómulos…hasta dejarlo casi sin vida… Paró porque la policia entró en el domicilio, sino…

Se la habían arrebatado… Ese hijo de puta le había arrebatado lo que más había querido…porque sí…estaba enamorado de ella…


End file.
